


thrice as good

by bxbee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M, What am I doing, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbee/pseuds/bxbee
Summary: as I once learned from schoolhouse rock: three is a magic number.





	thrice as good

1\. 

Monday - 15:56  
“What the hell.” 

Two heads turn from under the heap of blankets on the bed. 

“Oh. Welcome back, Vivian.” Cherry’s voice comes out muffled by the blankets and comically casual. 

“Don’t you ‘welcome back Vivian’ me, I told you guys to help unpack while I was out and you just had sex on my bed!” Vivian ruffles her hair and sighs, stepping over the strewn boxes on the floor to stand to the side of her bed. “You’re going to ruin my sheets,” 

Nolan’s cackle in response turns into a high-pitched shriek when Vivan suddenly rips the blankets off of them, and there’s a moment of silence where they all stare at each other before all hell breaks loose. There’s a lot of unintelligible screaming coming from Nolan, who is clutching his crotch, and Cherry, who’s screeching like a bat and looking like she’s going to pee herself laughing. Vivans groans and rubs her temples. “Get the fuck up and get dressed.” 

“Awww, don’t be jealous Vivi, we’ll be sure to invite you next time~” Cherry coos, climbing over Nolan to throw herself at Vivian, who’s standing at the edge of the bed. Nolan turns onto his side, facing their pressed up bodies and he lets out an exaggerated low whistle.

Cherry just laughs while Vivan swears a she can feel a vein in her neck pulsing. Quick as lightning, she jabs her fingers into Nolan’s exposed sides, taking pleasure in his resulting scream. 

“Shut the actual hell up Nol” 

____

Monday - 19:32

It’s Cherry that screams this time when Vivian barges into the bathroom. 

“Oh my god Cher, not in my fucking ear!" Nolan flicks water at Cherry’s face and she turns to glare at him. 

“You can’t say that to me when you were the one screaming like a little girl when Vivi found us this afternoon!” Cherry retorts, purposefully louder. Vivian rolls her eyes and knocks on the glass doors of their new shower to get the bickering couple’s attention. 

“Can I order pizza for dinner tonight? We’re not unpacked yet and I couldn’t be bothered to go buy groceries right now. What toppings do you want?” 

“I’ll eat whatever you get” Cherry grins, and flashes a grin through the cleared part of the glass, where Nolan has wiped some of the water away to see Vivian better. “You know I'll do whateverrr you say” she leans forward towards Vivian, arching her back and looking up at Vivian through the glass. Vivian maintains a neutral face. While it's always fun to embarrass Cherry, it wouldn't be as much fun if she spent the rest of the evening sulking about it so Vivian decides not to ask her what the fuck she's doing. 

"I'll do whatever you say so it'd be realllyyyyyy nice if you... bonded with us for a little bit?" Vivian snorts at her choice of words, now very aware that Cherry trying to cajole her into joining them in the shower. Vivian pouts back at her. "Not today _puppy_" Cherry growls at the dog jab, and Vivian makes a point of ignoring her protesting yells in favor of confirming dinner plans with Nolan. Cherry turns away from the two and scrubs her arms a little harder than necessary, catching Nolan's eye. "Awww, don't be sad puppy just let the adults talk and we'll coddle you later haha!" Cherry whips around quickly at that, laughing when her long, wet hair smacks Nolan in the face. Vivian laughs as well, making a move to turn around and leave the bathroom before being stopped by the sound of the glass door quickly being opened and a pair of wet arms pulling her back into a firm chest, effectively soaking the back of her shirt. Surprised, Vivian looks up to meet Nolan’s stare, waiting for an explanation while ignoring his wandering hands looping around her waist. The feeling of _something soft_ being pressed onto her front draws her stare away from above her to in front of her, where she's met with Cherry throwing her arms around her neck to press even closer. ____

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

“Cherry was right, why don’t you come and join us in the shower, Viv?” Nolan’s voice rumbles in Vivian’s ear. Is it just Vivian or is Nolan's voice suddenly deeper than before? Vivian groans. 

“You’re dripping water all over the bathroom floor,” Vivian nudges her elbow into Nolan’s side as if that would shoo him off back into the shower. 

“Hmm?” Cherry was mouthing Vivian’s t-shirt where it had turned see-through because of the water, not seeming to be hearing what Vivian was saying. Taking after Cherry’s lead, Nolan soon was putting his mouth on the skin under Vivian’s cheek, exposed to him when Vivian dropped her head back onto his body. 

Vivian closed her eyes, and let herself be indulged in their spoiling; the soft tongues and lips licking and sucking. Cherry was tugging aside the collar of her shirt to expose her collarbones, and Vivian made a comment about Cherry stretching her shirt that was promptly ignored, to both Vivian’s annoyance and amusement. She hooked her hands together on Cherry’s lower back and pulled the other girl closer to her, but not before copping a feel of what Cherry had to offer down there, laughing at the squeal that came out of Cherry’s mouth. Smiling wryly at herself, she reflected on how she’d been fending off the pair’s sexual advancements for years, and how she should probably tell them to stop them now because Nolan’s slowly starting to inch them towards the shower, where the water was still running, and god that’s such a waste of water but Cherry’s sucking and biting _hard _now, right above her collarbones, and she doesn't really want to tell them to stop but she's responsible damnit.  
“Come on now, are you guys finished? I need to order the pizza soon.” Vivian gently pushes Nolan’s face up, laughing as he makes a protesting noise.__

“Fuck the pizza” he whines, bringing his head back down to rest his chin on the top of Vivian’s shoulder. She laughs and pets his hair. 

“You won’t be - ah Cherry, baby don’t do that - you won’t be saying that later Nol,” Vivian pushes back Cherry’s mouth as well, and Cherry admires the faint pink marks that she left, feeling a sense of pride in her accomplishment. “You guys made me all wet!” Vivian grumbles and she starts to step away from where they had sandwiched her. 

“If you’re already wet you might as well come back in the shower with us yeah?” Cherry pouts and clasps her hands together. 

Vivian pretends to think about it, just to humor them both. “No,” she says, and Cherry’s face falls. Just to give her a little bit of hope, she adds her reasoning. “The shower is too small for all three of us.”

“Then the bathtub?” 

Vivian looks over to the bathtub, and she has to admit, it’s bigger than any of the bathtubs she’d had in her previous homes and apartments, big enough to fit all three of them. 

“ … maybe next time,” she promises, walking out of the bathroom. Cherry and Nolan catch the corner of her lips tugging upwards before she turns to walk out of the room, not bothering to shut the door behind her. 

Cherry and Nolan turn to each other with big smiles. 

“FUCK YES” 

____

Monday - 22:47

Vivian’s sitting at her desk in her study, lowkey regretting taking these days off from work to move into the new house with the work that’s piling up. She supposed that it was worth it in the end though. The three of them had been talking about moving in together since they met in high school. She met Nolan first through her other friends, and then Cherry through Nolan. Their friend group is a very tight-knit one, and Cherry, Nolan, and Vivian quickly became close. Their friends often joked that Vivian was like the owners of two hyperactive pets. 

The door suddenly slammed open, and Nolan and Cherry stood in the doorway. 

“Can we sleep in your bed tonight?”

Hyperactive pets indeed.

____

EXTRA: Monday 23:43

“Hey … Vivi,” Cherry’s voice is unusually quiet, a stark contrast to her loud personality. 

“Hmm?” Vivian turns over on her side more so she’s facing Cherry properly. The lights are all off, and Vivian can barely see Cherry’s face in the pale moonlight slotting through the blinds. Vivian reaches out to where she’s tucked in Nolan’s chest, sandwiched between them on the bed, and caresses her cheek, urging her to continue. 

“I'm your dog aren't I?” Cherry’s voice is barely above a whisper, but Vivian hears her loud and clear. "If I'm your dog you'll pay more attention to me, won't you?" 

“Huh?” She can’t stop the grin that comes forward. “Could you repeat that?”

Vivian could definitely feel the burn of Cherry's cheeks under her hand now, and Cherry brushes her hand off to bury her face into Vivian's chest, wailing “VIVIAN!” 

Cherry’s fists punch weakly at Vivian, who’s shoulders are shaking with laughter. Vivian finally straightens up a little after Cherry’s whines to stop teasing her. Vivian scoots closer so that Cherry is squeezed tight between her and Nolan. _A rock and a hard place._ Vivian thinks wryly to herself. __

“That's right. You're my puppy so I'll give you alllll the attention you want as long as you're goo-”

“hey wait a seCOND,” Nolan shoots straight up from where he was lying down and yells suddenly, startling the two girls. 

“Way to ruin the mood Nol,” Vivian grumbles in anger that isn’t quite genuine. “You don’t have to be so jealous. If you want, you can be my _kitty_ to mat-”__

“VIVIAN! NOLAN FELL OFF THE BED,”


End file.
